


In Somebody Else's Lake

by sxrendipity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, M/M, Mermaid Cas, Mermaids, Partly Canon, WIP, castiel is a mermaid, lots of cutesy stuff, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrendipity/pseuds/sxrendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come across something they've never seen before while on a hunt.</p>
<p>(or the one where Castiel is a mermaid, Sam loves mermaids and Dean loves Castiel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Somebody Else's Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic I've written online, so be nice! Comments and criticism are welcome though!  
> I apologize for any mistakes as I don't have a beta.  
> Also, it may take me a while to upload all of it so sorry about that! 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Dean hears Sam call, "I think it's a mermaid!" from the shabby motel bedroom he assumes he's trying to mess with him and laughs it off. It isn't until Dean steps out of the steamy but small bathroom - God, does it feel good to _finally_ be clean after a week of driving - and sees the look on Sam's face that his laughter dies out and he thinks over what Sam has just told him.

Obviously it can't be a mermaid. Dean has seen and fought ghosts, demons, vampires, but mermaids are just stupid fairy tales. And if they did exist, which they don't, Dean doesn't think they would spend their precious mermaid time terrorizing tourists at the recently opened theme park on the beach. Between the fact that mermaids _just aren't real_ and that Dean's idea of a mermaid is a young topless beautiful woman, Dean can't see how Sam possibly got the conclusion that they're hunting a mermaid.

Dean chuckles again and slaps Sam's shoulder with his towel as he walks back to his bed, "Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that."

Sam looks frustrated, like he knew Dean wouldn't believe him, which, yeah, because Sam's trying to declare the existence of freaking _mermaids_.

"No, Dean, I'm serious. Look at this." Sam turns his laptop towards Dean and tilts the screen for him. The webpage displays an article and there's a very small picture of a vaguely human shape blurring towards the huge roller-coaster that sits just past the tide-line on the beach.

Dean squints at the picture some more, and then raises his eyes to Sam's face again. His eyebrows are raised and his eyes are wide, practically screaming 'see! see!' but all Dean sees is a badly taken photograph of a person walking to a ride. Dean thinks Sam might be losing it.

"You're going to have to give me some kind of clue as to what I'm supposed to be looking at here."

Sam sighs in obvious annoyance and points at the figure, "That's the mermaid," he says it slowly, as if Dean is a young child learning the alphabet, "do you believe me now?"

Dean doesn't know if he's supposed to laugh or ask Sam if he's feeling okay.

"No, Sam. I don't believe that a mermaid - which that is very clearly not Sam, look - is terrorizing families at a theme park okay? I think you need some sleep."

"Dean, it all adds up! The park is right next to the ocean, all descriptions of the figure say they had glowing blue scales and we've never had any proof that mermaids don't exist! Read the article, look."

Dean cannot believe Sam is trying to talk him into believing in mermaids, but takes the laptop that is being shoved in his face and reads the article properly. Dean takes it seriously and pays close attention to what it's reporting, which is why he picks up on a small detail that Sam somehow must have missed in his excitement.

"Sam, it's not a mermaid." Sam's I'm-right-and-you-know-it face melts straight into his why-is-my-brother-so-frustrating face. He opens his mouth to argue but Dean shoves his laptop back into his arms, "Sam, read here. 'Footprints were found in the sand leading from the place where the burglary took place down to the sea.' Footprints, Sammy. Not a mermaid."

Sam deflates, seemingly admitting to himself that he was wrong. "Maybe she get's legs when she's out of the sea."

Dean gives Sam a Look and Sam looks as if he already knew that was ridiculous, that he was just clutching at the straws of his fishy dream.

"Sorry, Sam. Did you find anything else?" Sam slowly nods and walks to the barely standing table near the window. He comes back with a small but thick book on little known Greek myths and a larger book about strange sea-related deaths.

"There's some stuff in both of these that could be linked to the robbery. Here." Sam hands Dean the larger book and they settle in for a night of research.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned this completely - I'm planning on picking it back up soon! Sorry for the wait.


End file.
